


Surnom

by Kinns



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bad Flirting, But They're assholes, Good Friends, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oblivious Benjamin, Pining, Roommates, Sexy neighbors, Shy Benjamin, They're all sexy it's unfair
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/pseuds/Kinns
Summary: -Kim, je crois que ton coloc est gay.-Et, ça te dérange, Pavard ?-Non, je crois que ce qui le dérange est qu’il soit intéressé par lui.Ou : Benjamin a du mal à vivre avec ses voisins qui sont tous plus sexy les uns que les autres. En plus de ça, il n'a toujours pas de surnom.





	Surnom

**Author's Note:**

> Salut!  
> Voici donc la preuve que je peux écrire presque 2500 mots en une matinée si je veux, donc qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'avance Besoin d'aide Bambi ? La réponse : rien. _Rien. Du. Tout._ Je suis bizarre comme ça.  
> J'imagine ce couple depuis octobre et là j'apprends qu'ils seront dans le même club pour la saison 19/20 au Bayern. Coincidence ? Je ne crois pas.  
> Laeana, c'est pour toi.

A la base, Benjamin est juste ami avec Mendy, sans savoir comment ils ont fait pour qu’une telle chose arrive. Quand il voit son côté amusant, social et bavard, il se demande pourquoi ils se fréquentent. Il n’irait pas jusqu’à dire qu’il est déprimant, renfermé sur lui-même, mais il n’a absolument pas l’exubérance de Mendy.

Ce qui le surprend le plus, c’est le fait que Mendy l’invite partout, en particulier chez lui, et que ses colocataires l’adorent tout autant. Le problème ne vient pas particulièrement de Mendy, voire même, _pas du tout_ : il vient de Presnel Kimpembe, un des dits colocataires.

Benjamin Pavard et Benjamin Mendy sont devenus potes sans qu’ils ne comprennent comment, ils vivent juste dans la même résidence et sont voisins, mais pas dans le même bâtiment. Pour se rendre visite, ils doivent descendre trois étages, aller dans l’immeuble voisin et remonter trois étages.

Quand Benjamin a commencé à traîner chez Mendy, il vivait avec Antony Martial, Paul Pogba et Corentin Tolisso, des beaux mâles qui peuvent guérir chaque mal dans sa triste vie. Après un mois à les voir quasiment tous les jours, il a demandé la chose la plus légitime :

-Pourquoi vous m’appelez Pavard ?

-Parce que Ben est l’original, toi… on sait pas trop encore, répond Paul.

-T’inquiète Pavard, t’auras bientôt droit à ton surnom, le console Ben en frottant son dos.

-Ouais, confirme Corentin, et là tu regretteras l’époque où on t’appelait juste Pavard.

 

* * *

 

 

Benjamin traîne chez eux depuis six mois _et_ il n’a toujours pas de surnoms. Corentin s’en va, laissant place à un autre jeune, de l’âge d’Anthony : Presnel Kimpembe, la source de ses futurs problèmes. Comment font-ils pour être aussi beaux, est-ce que c’est un des critères pour être membres de leur colocation ?

-Presko, t’as été récupéré le courrier ?

Il est là depuis _une semaine_ , c’est injuste, beau gosse ou pas.

 

* * *

 

Il les connait depuis un an quand _Ben_ part. Beaucoup de choses passent dans sa tête quand il apprend la nouvelle, _où va-t-il aller quand il s’ennuie, il aura droit à être Ben, pourra-t-il continuer de venir, qui va le remplacer, est-il légitime sans lui_.

Mais par-dessus tout, il est triste de perdre son homonyme, car il l’apprécie énormément et c’est la pire douche froide qu’il aurait pu avoir cette semaine. C’est tellement triste, il ne veut pas qu’il s’en aille… Il ne pourra plus venir aussi sereinement s’il n’est plus dans les parages !

En voyant son regard de chiot battu et son air misérable, Kimpembe tapote son dos pour le rassurer :

-Mon pote, tu pourras toujours venir chez nous, passe quand tu veux, hein ?

Malgré cela, il n’ose pas revenir maintenant que son point d’ancrage a disparu, ils doivent sûrement être trop gentils pour ne pas le virer comme un malpropre…

 

* * *

 

Contre toute attente, ils continuent d’être cool et gentils avec lui quand il passe emprunter des affaires ou lorsque la semaine a été trop dure et qu’il a besoin de voir des beaux gosses. Ils ne le renvoient jamais, même s’il décide de passer moins souvent.

Il espérait recevoir le diminutif comme surnom, mais ils ont continué à l’appeler ‘Pavard’. D’accord, c’est son nom, mais comprenez sa frustration quand le nouveau a eu droit à son surnom affectueux une semaine plus tard. 

-Pavard, t’as déjà vu notre nouveau coloc ? Il s’appelle Raphaël, lui présente Anthony.

-Pas de surnom ?

-L’eau ! S’écrit Paul depuis la cuisine.

-Le feu ! Répond ledit Raphaël.

Pavard pose un regard accusateur sur Anthony, qui hausse les épaules, aussi surpris que lui. Il tient à son surnom, même si ça n’a aucune importance.

 

* * *

 

Benjamin cesse de passer quotidiennement, ne se sentant plus comme le bienvenu. Il ne pense même pas qu’ils aient remarqué son absence, puisque même quand il vient, il ne parle pas tant que cela…

Et ils ne lui ont toujours pas donné de surnoms, ce qui est ridicule, il en a bien conscience. A la place de se morfondre dans son appartement, il décide d’aller faire une cure visuelle à base de voisins injustement séduisants. Il les entend s’agiter depuis le début de la soirée, qu’est-ce qu’ils peuvent bien faire.

-Salut les gars, annonce-t-il en entrant, un pack de bière sous la main.

-Pavard !

Presnel lui saute dessus, lui souriant joyeusement, alors que Paul est tranquillement appuyé au mur à côté de la fenêtre, Anthony mange une salade depuis la table dans le salon et Raphaël est assis dans le canapé, une manette entre les mains. Ils lui avaient manqué, ce tableau plein de beauté guérit tous ses malheurs.

-Mec, ça fait longtemps qu’on ne t’avait pas vu, t’étais où ? Tu vis littéralement à dix mètres de chez nous, comment tu peux passer autant de temps sans nous rendre visite ?

Il ne s’attendait pas vraiment à cela. Perplexe, Benjamin jette un regard à Paul, qui est en quelque sorte le chef de la colocation, puisqu’il a toujours vécu là, sans savoir quoi dire. Visiblement, c’est suffisant puisque Paul pousse un soupir las et vient vers lui :

-Benjamin, t’es notre voisin depuis plus d’un an, tu viens ici depuis presque aussi longtemps, bien sûr que tu peux passer quand tu veux. Si Ben ne t’avait pas amené ici, ça allait être Corentin. T’as le droit d’être là, en plus t’es le seul à savoir bluffer au poker, ils sont tous nuls.

-Je fais des progrès, se défend Anthony. J’ai juste pas de chance avec les cartes.

-T’es mauvais avec tous les jeux de cartes, se moque Presko. Viens Pavard, on joue à Madden, tu veux essayer ?

Benjamin ne pensait pas que Paul l’appréciait autant ou qu’il se souvienne de son arrivée, cela le touchait bien plus qu’il ne pourrait l’avouer.

 

* * *

 

Benjamin ne comprend pas pourquoi il n’a toujours pas de surnoms alors qu’il connaît Paul depuis un an et demi et qu’il en donne à tout le monde.

Benjamin vient récupérer une veste oubliée la veille en revenant de cours et il entre dans l’appartement sans mal, grâce à la clé que Presnel lui a prêté à la fac.

-Saluuut, c’est moi, je viens juste prendre un truc que j’ai laissé chez vous hier, puis je m’en vaaaais. 

Il se retourne, la veste dans une main et sursaute violemment en voyant quelqu’un appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, qui le dévisage. Il s’agit d’un jeune homme au teint doré, en fin de vingtaine, châtain clair malgré ses cheveux rasés, pas très grand. Des tatouages impressionnants décorent son bras droit, ce qui est incroyable.

Ses iris bleues le dévisagent comme il n’a jamais été dévisagé avant. Il est d’une beauté aberrante, semblant dans son élément dans cette maison. 

-Salut… ? Dit-il.

-T’es qui ?

- _Toi_ , t’es qui ?

Benjamin est entré avec la clef et sait avec certitude que Paul met un point d’honneur à avoir des « frères » comme colocataires pour simplifier les choses du quotidien. C’est peut-être pour ça qu’il n’a toujours pas de surnom en fait !

-Un ami de Piochi. 

Piochi ? Comme dans Paul, La pioche ?

-D’accord, je suis le voisin de… d’appartement, ils m’ont filé les clés ?

Il n’est pas exactement le voisin, mais il n’a pas la motivation nécessaire pour expliquer ce qu’il est, alors il se contentera du minimum. 

-Grizou, est-ce que t’as – Oh, Pavard, ça va ?

Torse nu-Paul lui offre un sourire avenant, réellement curieux de son état et Benjamin doit se gifler mentalement pour ne pas se mettre à baver devant son physique avantageux.

-Oui ça va et toi ? J’ai oublié ma veste hier.

-D’accord, Presko allait te la ramener en allant récupérer le courrier, fallait pas t’embêter. Je te présente Antoine, il est dans mon groupe de sport. Grizou, je te présente Benjamin Pavard, mon voisin.

Le visage d’Antoine semble se dérider un peu quand il constate qu’il n’a pas de surnoms, mais il ne l’aime clairement pas.

-Grizou, si t’as besoin de rien d’autre, on y va.

-Tu le laisses ici tout seul ?

-Bien sûr, c’est Pavard. Allons-y, on va être en retard !

Antoine accepte de s’en aller en lui jetant un regard noir. Bon…

 

* * *

 

Anthony s’en va, laissant place à Kingsley Coman, qui est beaucoup trop bien foutu pour le pauvre cœur de Benjamin. Il n’est pas en mesure de supporter tous les jours un mec qui adore se promener fesses à l’air, musclé et sexy comme jamais. 

Ce n’est correct vis à vis de lui, d’accord ? King doit arrêter cela !

 

* * *

 

Varane laisse sa place à Dembouz, encore un gars avec un surnom débille, un sourire enfantin magique, un rire communicatif enchanteur et des abdos taillés dans le marbre. Il veut emménager avec eux pour vivre avec ça tous les jours. 

-Ousmane Dembélé, le présente Paul, c’est un magicien.

-Non, pas du tout, rigole Dembouz.

Malgré son déni, ils le surnomment tous _magicien_. Mais pourquoi pas lui ?

 

* * *

 

Dembélé est un package avec son meilleur ami, Kylian Mbappé. Ils ont beau ne pas vivre ensemble, Kylian range à la place de son meilleur pote et passe tout son temps chez lui, il reste même _après_ que Benjamin soit rentré. C’est un jeune métis au sourire adorable, à la compagnie incroyable, aux blagues douteuses et très tactile. Il n’est pas tactile comme Paul, qui touche inconsciemment les gens pour s’assurer d’avoir leur attention, ou comme Presnel, qui distribue de l’affection sans compter parce qu’il aime le faire.

Non, Kylian fait beaucoup de contacts éphémères comme des frôlements, des coups de genoux ou de coudes, des tapes dans le dos. C’est comme s’il touchait les gens pour s’assurer de leur présence, qu’il n’imagine pas leur existence.

-Salut les gars.

-Ous, tu fais chier, donne-moi un autre t-shirt

Benjamin ne veut pas savoir ce qu’il s’est passé pour que Kylian s’expose torse-nu. Et juste non, y en a assez des beaux mecs bien foutus dans cet appartement.

-Au revoir les gars.

-Pavard, tu vas où ? Reviens ici !

Oh non, c’est trop pour lui.

 

* * *

 

Il revoit Antoine à plusieurs occasions, souriant à tout le monde, mais méfiant envers lui. Benjamin ne sait toujours pas s’ils sont en couple, puisqu’il n’y a jamais eu de démonstration d’affection. La seule chose qui lui permet d’être certain qu’ils ne sont pas juste amis est l’attitude du petit brun/châtain/on sait pas.

-Pavard, la prochaine fois que je te vois en train de mater Piochi, je te crève les yeux.

Antoine lui fait beaucoup trop peur.

 

* * *

 

-Vous trouvez pas que Pavard ressemble à Jeff Tuche ?

Benjamin retire ce qu’il pensait : il ne veut plus de surnom.

 

* * *

 

-Tuche, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe avec Grizi ? Lui demande Kylian peu de temps après.

Ils mangent des tartines de confitures avec du lait chocolaté, leur goûter de retour de fac préféré. Dembélé est aussi rentré, mais préfère jouer à la play avec Coman. En toute honnêteté le goûter préféré de Benjamin est de pouvoir les mater sans contrainte de temps.

-Pourquoi ?

-Dès qu’il vient ici, tu t’en vas. Vous vous êtes disputés ? Si c’est le cas, sache que Paul ne va pas te virer, hein ? Il demandera à Grizi d’être plus gentil avec toi.

-Non, il… est-ce qu’ils sont ensemble ?

-Ah ? Je croyais que c’était évident. Pourquoi ils s’enferment aussi souvent dans la chambre de Paul, à ton avis ?

-D’accord…

Heureusement que Kimpembe revient avec un gars de son groupe de TD, Julian Draxler, pour guérir son cœur meurtri. Plus question de mater Pogba alors…

 

* * *

 

-Mon colocataire va partir…, annonce-t-il à la fin du semestre quatre.

Cette annonce a le don de faire taire tout le monde dans le salon. C’est presque gênant, mais soit.

-Je peux emménager avec toi ? Demande aussitôt Kylian.

-Ouais, si tu veux…

-Oh, merci, merci…

Kylian le prend dans ses bras pour le serrer de toutes ses forces, ce qui est étrange, pas vrai ? Pourquoi tant de reconnaissance ? Il aurait préféré recevoir un bon surnom, plutôt que milles mercis.

 

* * *

 

-Piochi va emménager chez moi, lui annonce Antoine comme pour le narguer.

Merde, le gars le mieux foutu de leur colocation enlevé par une petite crevette musclée, au regard pénétrant, au tempérament de feu, à la peau bronzée et…

OK, Antoine n’est clairement pas une crevette et Benjamin a un problème avec _tous_ ses voisins.

 

* * *

 

-Tu n’es pas dégoûté d’emménager chez moi ? Paul vient de partir…

-Non, le rassure Kylian en souriant. J’adore ces gars, mais je suis soulagé de ne pas vivre avec eux. Kim ne sait pas préparer et Ous ignore comment on tient une éponge, t’imagines ? Non, j’allais devenir leur garçon à tout faire, hors de question.

 

* * *

 

Finalement, Kingsley s’en va aussi en même temps que Paul, c’est trop dur à encaisser pour le plaisir de ses yeux.

 

* * *

 

Le remplaçant de Paul est un ami de Presnel _et Paul_ , un certain Alponse Aréola. Un sourire timide, une personnalité tout sauf extravagante, tempéré et sérieux, même s’il adore embêter les autres.

 

Le remplaçant de Kingsley est un ami de Presnel _et Antoine_ , un dénommé Lucas Hernández, la source de ses problèmes.

 

* * *

 

Benjamin revient de chez ses parents une semaine après que le deuxième gars ait emménagé et vient leur rendre visite avec Kylian, en souriant. Il ne s’attendait simplement pas à croiser un bel Espagnol au sourire éblouissant.

-T’es mignon, j’adore tes bouclettes.

Benjamin, du haut de ses vingt-deux ans et de son mètre quatre-vingt, n’a jamais autant rougi sous le compliment d’un de ses voisins.

Et il se peut qu’il ait maintenant un stupide crush sur ses yeux marrons malicieux.

 

* * *

 

Benjamin ne pose pas le pied chez ses voisins pendant vingt jours puisqu’il était malade, puis qu’il a dû rattraper des cours aussi vite que possible. Quand il revient les voir, Kimpembe veut le prendre dans ses bras, mais Lucas le devance en se jetant sur lui.

-Non, va voir ton Julian, je garde Benji pour moi.

-Je vois Julian tous les jours, ça fait longtemps qu’on n’a pas vu Tuche.

-Tuche c’est moche, appelez-le Benji ; aussi mignon que sa tête.

Lucas rigole de sa propre blague, palpe ses fesses, puis s’en va pour aller à son entrainement de foot. Kylian pouffe de rire, prend des canettes de jus dans le frigo et s’installe à côté de Kimpembe.

Gêné par ce qu’il s’est passé, Benjamin se laisse tomber à côté de son voisin de longue date.

-Kim, je crois que ton coloc est gay.

Kylian continue de se marrer, alors que Presnel hausse un sourcil, perdu. Qui n’est pas gay dans cet appartement de toute façon ?

-Et, ça te dérange, Pavard ? Demande-t-il, perdu.

Son idiot de colocataire explose de rire, car il est inutile comme ça des fois, alors qu’il continue de prendre des teintes rouges intéressantes.

-Non, je crois que ce qui le dérange est qu’il soit intéressé par lui, explique le plus jeune.

-Tu plais à Lucas ? L’enfoiré, il ne m’a rien dit !

-Il ne s’en cache même pas en plus, se moque Mbappé.

-Va t’étouffer sur la queue de Neymar, Donatello : Lucas n’est pas intéressé.

 

* * *

 

Tout comme Kingsley, Lucas adore se promener en boxer. Ou plutôt, il adore se déshabiller devant Benjamin, provoquant des rougeurs jamais atteintes.

Il n’est pas intéressé, il aime juste l’embarrasser parce qu’il doit trouver cela drôle de jouer avec son petit cœur.

-T’es aveugle, se moque Ous.

 

* * *

 

-On va faire un foot sur le terrain d’à côté ?

-Il est vingt-deux heures, Kim.

-Y a des lampadaires.

-Il pleut.

-Mets une tenue waterproof, allez on descend.

Benjamin se demande vraiment pourquoi il continue de les fréquenter quand ils proposent ce genre de plans foireux.

Lucas lui plante un bonnet sur la tête, souriant de toutes ses dents et attrape ses mains, le regard dans le sien. Son cœur ne tiendra pas.

-T’en fais pas Benji, je te réchauffe quand on remonte.

Ses rougeurs parlent pour lui, et Alphonse explose de rire en les voyant. Il ne va pas survivre à Lucas Hernández.

 

* * *

 

Benjamin croise Lucas à la boite aux lettres le lendemain, qui a l’air bien misérable. Il n’y a personne, aucune chance qu’il joue à son stupide jeu puisqu’il n’a aucun public.

-Benji, ça va ? Comment étaient les cours ?

-Chiant, et toi ?

-Ennuyeux, j’ai hâte qu’on se retrouve dans la même classe l’année prochaine, j’aurais enfin quelqu’un pour me déconcentrer.

Lucas lui lance un clin d’œil et caresse furtivement ses fesses en passant. Benjamin se tient tout droit, gêné par ses gestes, et toussote en s’éloignant.

-Je… Je ne pense pas que l’intérêt d‘aller en cours est d’être déconcentré par quelqu’un.

-J’ai plus d’intérêt pour tes beaux yeux que pour des livres scolaires.

-Je dois y aller.

Benjamin prend la fuite, il ne tient pas.

 

* * *

 

-Benji, pourquoi tu n’es toujours pas avec Lucas ? Demande Kylian.

Attendez, c’est ça son surnom, _Benji_  ? C’est enfantin… Pourquoi pas juste Ben ?

-Lucas s’amuse, il n’est pas sérieux.

-Purée, t’es tellement loin dans ton placard que t’as dû arriver à Narnia, se moque Dembélé. 

Il lui jette un regard sombre.

-Ils utilisent une armoire.

-C’est encore pire, pas étonnant que t’arrives pas à trouver la sortie, ajoute Kim.

-Pourquoi je suis ami avec vous déjà ?

-Parce qu’on vit ensemble, répond très sérieusement Kylian.

 

* * *

 

Comme bien souvent depuis que Kimpembe a proposé d’aller faire un foot sous la pluie, ils ont décidé d’y retourner. Par équipe de trois, ils s’affrontent pendant une petite heure et retournent chez eux. Jusqu’à présent, Benjamin s’est toujours arrangé pour ne pas être dans la même équipe que Lucas, parce que ce gars aurait trouvé toutes les excuses du monde pour le prendre dans ses bras.

(Déjà quand Benjamin perd ou gagne, il lui fait un câlin pour le consoler ou le féliciter.)

Lucas trotte de son côté du terrain après lui avoir déposé un bisou chaste et innocent sur sa joue comme si c’était la chose la plus normale.

-Tu devrais juste le demander en mariage, affirme Alphonse en tapotant son bras.

Lucas joue avec lui, pas vrai ?

 

* * *

 

-Mon beau Benji, où veux-tu aller en lune de miel ?

Benjamin lève la tête, sursautant au son de la voix qui n’a rien à faire dans son appartement. Normalement Lucas ne vient pas chez lui, il attend que Benjamin vienne lui rendre visite quand son cœur s’est remis de ses émotions fortes. Mais pas aujourd’hui, il a visiblement décidé d’accélérer leur retrouvaille en l’attendant dans son salon.

Pavard abandonne ses chaussures dans l’entrée, incertain de ce qu’il a entendu.

-T’as dit _quoi_  ?

-Où veux-tu aller pour les vacances ?

-Quelles vacances ? On a juste un week-end de trois jours.

-C’est ce que je dis.

-Qui t’a laissé entrer, d’abord ?

-Kyky.

Il aperçoit le fameux traitre assis sur le comptoir dans la cuisine, prenant son goûter sans l’attendre. Que de traitrises en un seul jour.

-Je pensais juste rester ici ou aller chez mes parents, tu veux aller quelque part ? Avec moi ?

-Non, j’attendais que tu partes pour organiser un week-end de fête sans toi ; évidemment que je veux bouger avec toi, crétin. T’as déjà été en Islande ?

 

* * *

 

Finalement, ils ne vont pas en Islande en tête à tête, mais à la plage avec tout le monde.

Alphonse lui lance un regard désolé, alors que Kylian le trouve désespérant. Presnel et Ousmane se moquent simplement de lui.

 

* * *

 

-Benji, t’es dans l’équipe de Lucas et Ousmane.

-Quoi ? Mais c’est pas équitable, Alphonse est super bon comme gardien.

-Tu ne veux pas être dans mon équipe, Benji ?

Lucas a l’air blessé par son refus de se mettre avec lui, alors il accepte ; il ne peut rien refuser à ce regard pétillant de malice. Il ne veut rien lui refuser non plus…

 

Ils décident que c’est la dernière action avant de remonter et Benjamin réussit à mettre un but incroyable qu’Alphonse n’arrive pas à arrêter. Il arrive en courant, frappe le ballon avec force pour faire une reprise de volée.

Et il ne s’y attendait _pas_  !

-Benji, bien joué !

Ousmane et Lucas lui sautent dessus, mais même les autres se jettent sur lui, impressionnés par la beauté de l’action.

Il ne profite pas plus de l’explosion de sentiment, car Lucas repousse tout le monde.

-Non, touchez pas mon bébé, il est qu’à moi ! Belle benji, lucarne !

Benjamin ricane à cause de sa bourde, mais se tait en sentant des mains chaudes prendre son visage et des lèvres sur les siennes. Le monde autour de lui arrête de bouger, meurt alors qu’il pose ses mains sur les hanches de Lucas.

Impossible, pas vrai ? Son crush qui a duré presque un an l’embrasse vraiment ? Il se sent sourire, miroir aux lèvres appétissantes de Lucas.

-Bien joué, bébé. Quelle lucarne.

-Il était temps ! Se moque quelqu’un en fond.

Des papillons s’envolent dans son ventre en entendant le surnom qu’il attendait sortir de la bouche de la personne qu’il aime le plus. Il pourra définitivement s’habituer à ce surnom.


End file.
